


A bottle of smiles

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [11]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Chase's Smiles, Cute, Gay, Happy Ending, House is addicted, M/M, Slash, just a little drabble, there are not enough House/Chase stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House can't help but notice the stupid smile his stupid wombat does.</p><p>It spreads across his teeth, perfectly white, lips perfectly pink. Sometimes- he does a little wink along with it, if he's talking to a pretty girl (or guy) but he always, always, licks his lips after he does it.</p><p>It's irresistible.</p><p>Can you really blame House for getting addicted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bottle of smiles

“Just do it,” House sighed.

Foreman and Chase looked up from the case they were reviewing, the only two in House’s office, from where they were going over theories. There was silence for a moment before; “Alright, I’ll bite,” Foreman sighed, straightening his purple tie “Do what?”

“You.” He points his cane at Chase who leans back in his chair, because the cane is about 2 milimetres away from his nose. Chase quirks a perfectly shaped eyebrow at House. “Do that thing that you do," he shrugs, pointing to his head "-with your face.”

“Oh yes,” Chase rolls his eyes, turning to Foreman to just double check that House really is being insane this time. “That thing that I do with my face, how could I forget?” Foreman chuckles, and House rolls his eyes. He waves his hands in an exaggerated manner to show how 'put out' he is by his ridiculous request.

“That smile. Do the smile.” The older man finally manages to get out. 

“You want me to smile?” Chase asked incredulously, wondering what the catch was, thinking about the different jokes House might have stored up his sleeve.

“Yeah, you know the one. The one you use to impress guys and girl, the one you use when you’ve just properly dianogised someone, the smile you do when I complement you, or when you resucciate a patient. The one your stupid face won’t stop doing when you’re drunk, and sometimes you do a little wink with it, but you always, always lick your lips after you do the smile. It’s how I know you’re really happy.” He speaks without faltering, as though he's thought about this a lot.

Chase laughs, because this has to be a joke, he stands, and does the signature, brilliant, Australian pretty boy, completely Robert Chase smile, he licks his lips afterwards subconsciously, and then just for House, winks, before leaving the room, still laughing. House relaxes instantly, slumping into the seat he had been. Foreman stares at him in complete bewilderment. 

“You sure spend a hell of a lot of time look at his mouth. I didn’t know he did that.”

“I'm low on Vicodin.” He grumbled

“Oh, and Chase’s brilliant smiles make the pain go away?” Foreman burst out laughing, loud and rupturing the room, when he noticed House’s stillness. He frowned, facing his boss “What...seriously?” His voice drops into a whisper, and when House says nothing, he shrugs “It’s cool, you know,” He looks back down at the case. It seems as though he's the only one who really cares about this woman's mysterious tumour. No one else is helping.

“Really?” House seems surprised “I thought you were completely against boss/employee relationships. I even suspected you might be a homophobic black guy.”

Foreman doesn't rise to provoking, he knows House well enough by now to recognise deflection when he sees it. “I always thought you two looked good together.”

“So you're just a black guy?”

Once again, Foreman, commendably, rises above it “And hey- he is good looking, I’m confident enough in my straightness to admit that. Good luck with him. You’re already half way there.”

House doesn’t wanna say anything, but as he watches Foreman head towards the door, he can’t help but call out “You think so?”

Foreman taps the doorframe twice, nodding “I know so.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love you guys, please comment  
> x


End file.
